Bonesy
by saberivojo
Summary: He's a travelin' kind of dog.  Flagstaff from Bonesy's POV.


Title: Bonesy  
>Author: Saberivojo<br>Genre: Gen, G  
>Characters: Sam and Bonsey<br>Summary: Sam in Flagstaff from the dog's POV" Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just like playing with the boys. 

He is a traveling kind of dog. He likes it that way. He has some muzzy memory of a family and a boy but that was a long time ago.

He is friendly and most people liked friendly dogs. So he eats pretty well.

He thinks his name is "Boy". That is what they call him most of the time. "Here, Boy!" Sometimes they call him "Dog" too. But he has found out that it is not really what they call him, but how they call him.

Sometimes they pretend to like him, soft words, outstretched hands but then they grab him or throw rocks at him. The dog learned fast.

Those humans smell funny. They stink of sour things. Not a good smell like rolling in deer poop or garbage.

He is a smart dog. He avoids the stinky people.

Just like he avoids the big loud things on the road. They go way too fast and you can't catch them anyway. Once he did catch one and it threw him into the gutter. It didn't taste good anyhow.

It is hot today and he trots along the path next to the big loud things. They never chase him, as long as he says on one side or the other. They are not smart.

The dog stops, settles himself on his haunches. He wants to find some water, but there is none around here so he just stops and pants. It's okay. He will find water soon.

Down the path, quite a way back, he smells the boy. Before he sees him really. Below the smell of the big loud things and the wildflowers on the side of the road, and the scent of rabbit in the field, there is the unmistakable smell of boy. The boy smells good. Sweaty and salty. Not quite good enough to roll in but good. He waits until he sees the boy see him. It is easy. The boys changes his posture, slows and then calls to him.

"Hey, boy." This boy is good. The dog knows right away. The boy crouches low and the dog wiggles his tail. His tail just wiggles like that when good things happen. The boy digs his hands into the dogs neck, ruffles hard and fast. They are strong hands but gentle and the dog whines. It feels so good that he tastes the boy. They boy tastes as good as he smells.

The boy laughs. It is a good laugh and the dog knows this is where he needs to be for while. So when the boy stands to leave the dog follows. The boys says something, the dog doesn't know the words so he ignores it.

Sometimes he follows the boy. Sometimes he explores the wildflowers. The grass feels better under his paws than the road but the boy is on the road so he comes back.

Finally he trots next to the boy and shoves his nose into the boy's hand. This is not a stupid boy, he should be able to figure it out. And he does. The boy smiles, squats on the side of the road and ruffles him again. He says a few words that the dog understands. He says "okay" and "come on then." Those things the dog has heard so he whines and licks the sweaty tasting neck and face. The boy's hair is long and shaggy and smells as good as the boy.

Oh, yes. His tail wags and wags.

The boy cups his hand and offers the dog some water. It is warm but good and the dog drinks it greedily. When he reaches the boys hand he licks some more. This boy tastes so good, like warm dirt and boy. The dog likes the way boys smell and taste. Especially if they have not just washed. The nasty taste of soap and water ruins boy smell.

Dogs know that boys know that soap and water stink too. Too bad, grown up humans make them wash so much.

They stop before it gets too late and the boy finds a spot off the road. It is kind of like a den and the dog thinks this boy is really smart. The boy clears a place for himself and the dog. He feeds the dog crunchy strange food that tastes great but does not really stop the pinch of hunger in his belly. But the boy is hungry too, the dog smells the hunger on him. The boy does not care too much and neither does the dog.

The dog curls his body around the boy. He can smell the metal at the boys back. It stinks of oil and smoke but he trusts the boy so he just ignores it. The dog sleeps lightly and feels comforted by the slow rise and fall of the boys breathing. The dog buries his nose in the boy's sweaty neck. He breathes the good, warm smell of boy.

It smells like home.

The dog dozes, half awake. It is his job to watch this boy. To keep him safe. So he watches and scents the air.

Nothing smells bad out there. He chuffs quietly.

The dog does not know how long the boy will need him. He never understands that kind of stuff.

The dog thumps his tail quietly against the ground. The boys shuffles in the dark and drops an arm around the dogs body, he pulls him in tight.

"Bonesy. " The boy breathes deeply into the dog's fur. He can feel a hitch in the boy's breathing. A soft shudder.

The dog stills under the boys weight.

He has a name.

_end


End file.
